kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Akaba
, born , is one of the boys who hails from Hokuto, part of the Hokuto Three Crows led by Kazumi Sawatari. He is able to change into the at will by using the Castle Fullbottle. After being administered by Hazard Trigger, he is now . History Masaru Ooyama was a longtime employee on Kazumi Sawatari's farm, alongside Syuuya Aikawa and Syoukichi Mihara. After the Sky Wall Disaster rendered Hokuto's soil infertile, Sawatari used his savings to continue providing for his workers. Eventually, Sawatari volunteered for Faust's experiments, allowing himself to become a weapon of war for the sake of his workers. Out of loyalty, Ooyama and the others volunteered as well, becoming Hard Smashes to aid Sawatari. Ooyama was given the codename "Akaba". Role in the War When Hokuto Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi declared war on Touto, Akaba was part of the advance guard with Aoba and Kiba. Through his power as a Smash, Akaba launched a premature strike at the city. Disregarding Kiba's warning against disobeying the boss, Akaba called out to their superior who was engaged elsewhere, asking if he was finished. Akaba and the others later tracked down Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou, and transformed into their Hard Smash forms. After successfully knocking them out of their transformations, Akaba demanded that they hand over their Fullbottles, prompting Aoba and Kiba to argue with him over who should get said Fullbottles. By the time they had pulled themselves together, Sento and Ryuga had absconded. Later, they found Sento consoling Misora Isurugi as she lamented her role in allowing evil to wage war, and told Sento to hand over his Fullbottles. This time, Sento gave them a challenge with a determination he gained from Misora, using RabbitTank Sparkling Form. However, Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba still quickly gained the upper hand, until Ryuga appeared with the Sclash Driver and transformed into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. Ryuga and Sento easily defeated them, causing them to drop the Phoenix, Robot, Wolf, Smapho, Kuma, and Televi Fullbottles. Kazumi Sawatari arrived shortly after to challenge Sento and Ryuga. Personality Akaba is a delinquent right down to his appearance and personality. He is cruel and careless, not hesitating to attack a civilian population out of boredom. Akaba sees himself as superior to his comrades, barring his Captain, who he deeply respect. Akaba, not unlike the rest of his team, is very petty and immature, even arguing over who would take Sento and Ryuga's Fullbottles after defeating them. He and his team were called idiots by Ryuga within minutes of meeting him. Despite his negative traits, he and his fellow teammates all wanted to protect their families back in Hokuto. He also feel frustrated since he can't help his Captain much during the war. In the end, he, along with Aoba and Kiba, took Stalk's offer to strengthen them into Hazard Smashes, knowing that it could cost him his life. Aoba's death at the hands of Build using the Hazard Trigger made Akaba very bitter and violent towards Sento and Ryuga. Forms shoulder-mounted shields are capable of great defensive utility or ramming ability. *The Castle Hard Smash can fire a green energy beam from the on its forehead. Appearances: Build Episodes 16-19 - Castle Hazard Smash= Castle Hazard Smash After being administered with the Hazard Trigger's energy, Akaba can now transform into the Castle Hazard Smash with the Castle Fullbottle. Abilities *The Castle Hazard Smash possesses super strength, capable of delivering powerful punches. *The Castle Hazard Smash's Ground Rampart shoulder-mounted shields are capable of great defensive utility or ramming ability. *The Castle Hazard Smash can fire a green energy beam from the Catapulta Cannon on its forehead. *The Castle Hazard Smash can launch red energy bolts from its arms. Appearances: Build Episodes 19-21, 23-25 }} Equipment *Castle Fullbottle - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal Akaba is portrayed by . His suit actor as the Castle Hard Smash is . Etymology Akaba's name translates to "red wings", sharing a color theme with and . Notes *Akaba's transformation into the Castle Hard Smash by injecting the Castle Fullbottle into his arm is similar to the Dopants of Kamen Rider W. *The shape of his shield resembles the shields in Gundam series. *Akaba is the only Smash of the Hokuto Three Crows to have an inorganic motif. Appearances References Category:Smash Category:Build Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Location Monsters